


Stranded

by KeiChanz



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Coworkers to lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Smut, also his favorite word is fuck so, because let's face if folks inuyasha is a talker and kagome loves it, dya if you're reading this i hope you don't mind pfftt, i stole that from dya on tumblr because i love it so much lol, inukag - Freeform, inuyasha is a possessive bastard and kagome is a moronsexual, lotta that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiChanz/pseuds/KeiChanz
Summary: Kagome's car dies in an empty parking lot, she's freezing her ass off, and Sango isn't picking up her phone. Help comes from the most unlikely of sources, and after some heated arguing, childish name calling, and some pretty fantastic sex, Kagome is--what--hey waiT JUST A MINUTE NOW--
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 14
Kudos: 329





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternalnight8806](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalnight8806/gifts).



> A gift for my eternal love, my beloved Kit-Kat. <3 Happy Birthday darling! I hope your day was as amazing as you are! :)

“Oh, noooo, no no no no no,” Kagome moaned as she turned the key in her little SUV and nothing happened. No lights on the dash, no whirring as the engine tried to turn over, not even a click of the starter—absolutely nothing and the slight trembling that took hold of her body had nothing at all to do with the bitter cold of the night, and everything to do with the swift panic that gripped her.

Biting down hard on her lip to keep it from trembling, Kagome jammed the key into the ignition as if that would somehow miraculously make her engine roar to life and prayed to all the gods that bothered to listen to grant her just this one mercy of starting her car. She _really_ didn’t need this right now; she’d had an absolute _shit_ day at work, she’d stubbed her toe _three_ times on the _same_ goddamn chair today, the store was out of her favorite snack, and now to pile even more shit on top of her already big, smelly pile, her car decided to just up and quit on her after years of loyal service.

It just fucking figured, didn’t it.

“C’mon, c’mon, please please please…” She turned the key and closed her eyes, holding her breath—

Nothing. Dead. Kaput. Nada.

Releasing a sound that was somewhere between a moan of defeat and a whimper of despair, Kagome slumped back into her seat and tried very, very hard not to break down crying. She didn’t understand; her car had started up just _fine_ when she’d left for the store ten minutes ago. It had even made that god-awful squealing sound for a good ten seconds because of the cold engine, but now it refused to give her any sign of life at all and she was absolutely befuddled.

But then again, sitting there in the driver’s seat, donned in nothing but a pair of light sweats and a hoodie because it had only meant to be a quick in-and-out, Kagome mused that perhaps she should have seen this coming. First it had been one of her belts that bit the dust, and she’d had to beg Kouga to fix it for her. She’d ended up enduring one of the most _horrible_ dates imaginable because that’s what he’d asked for in exchange for his _services_ and she’d vowed to never ask him for help for anything ever again.

Not long after she’d had to replace both front brake pads and get a front-end alignment, not by any means cheap. Then the little things had continued to stack up: malfunctioning sensors, a windshield wiper breaking only to discover that particular brand had been discontinued and she was forced to buy extremely low quality ones because she couldn’t afford anything better, the driver’s side window wouldn’t roll down, and the passenger side mirror was cracked.

Kagome had to face it; she’d known for a long time that her faithful little car, the one that had gotten her through college, two jobs, and three breakups, had been on its last legs and she’d just turned a blind eye to all the signs that pointed to the inevitable. And now because she’d chosen to remain ignorant, she was paying for it now, stranded in a freaking empty parking lot at 10:54 pm, outside the supermarket that closed in ten minutes, freezing her ass off, and with no money to pay for an Uber or taxi.

Turning her head, Kagome glared at the culprit responsible for her current predicament, the box of Twinkies she’d swapped out on a whim for her favorite buffalo wing pretzel chips. If she hadn’t had that craving for those damn addicting pretzel chips, she’d be all cozied up in her nice warm apartment, reading a book or something with a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

Heaving a sigh when the innocent box of Twinkies continued to sit there in all its unassuming surgery sweetness, Kagome decided it wasn’t doing her any good just sitting there and after a moment’s deliberation, she reached down and popped the hood before getting out. She didn’t know why she was even bothering; it’s not like she knew anything about cars or any of the mechanical stuff and how it all worked. But she needed to do _something_ to stave off the panic that hovered in the background, threatening to consume her if she thought too much about her predicament, and so with a grunt she lifted the hood and propped it up on the metal…stand…thingy.

Snorting to herself, Kagome leaned forward and stared blankly at the innards of her car. Belts, tubes, plastic, wire, and a whole other bunch of mechanical nonsense she didn’t understand stared back at her, cold and quiet.

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” she muttered to herself, completely clueless. She looked at the battery since she at least knew that that was but at a glimpse she saw nothing wrong with it. She wrinkled her nose, frowning in annoyance at herself. Well, that was pointless and a waste of time.

Huffing, Kagome looked around the snowy lot, at a loss as she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to stay warm, but it was useless. It was late and bitterly cold, not to mention the store was getting ready to close up shop, so it was no surprise it was empty as a ghost town. Besides her own car, there was one other vehicle, a bright red pickup truck that looked vaguely familiar, but her brain was too preoccupied to try and place it.

She perked up a little. It either belonged to the single cashier inside, or another customer who was doing some late-night shopping like she had, but either way it didn’t matter. If she could catch the owner exiting the store, perhaps they’d be nice enough to give her a ride? Nobody was that heartless to leave someone stranded in the cold so late at night, right?

Nodding to herself, glad that she had a least a plan B, Kagome pulled out her phone and decided to at least try Sango before begging some stranger for a ride. She kept an eye on the store entrance as she dialed and held the device to her ear with a shaking hand, her teeth chattering now.

“C’mon, Sango, pick up, pick up…” Kagome muttered, biting down hard on her lip. The call went to voicemail and she tried again, redialing as that familiar panic welled up again. The longer it rang, the more dread pooled in her gut and when again it went to her best friend’s voicemail, Kagome whimpered and resisted the urge to bang her head against the nearest solid surface.

“Dammit, Sango,” Kagome groaned and carelessly tossed the phone onto the passenger seat instead of hurling it across the lot like she wanted to do. She _knew_ her friend wasn’t sleeping, so that meant she was probably – most definitely – with that stupid lecher from accounting that she swore up and down she would never give the time of day.

Kagome glared up at the sky but then just as swiftly as it had arrived her anger vanished, and in its place returned the panic and a hollow sense of helplessness. Slumping against her car and shivering as she held herself, Kagome blinked rapidly as the brisk wind made her ears go numb, the tears that ran down her cheeks only warming the chilled flesh for a split second before freezing. The temperature was rapidly dropping and the wind chill had to be in the single digits. The store clerk hadn’t emerged, neither had anyone else, and Kagome suspected as it inched past 11 pm she was going to freeze before she got any help.

“Oh, God,” Kagome muttered, teeth chattering, her breath fogging thickly in front of her.

“What am I gonna do…?”

**-X-**

When Inuyasha walked out of the supermarket at 11:02 pm with his precious buffalo wing pretzel chips in hand – and after finally cashing out after being on the receiving end of the clerk’s annoyed glare for the entirety of his shopping to which he ignored – he wasn’t expecting to see another car in the parking lot and the owner slumped against said car.

Stopping short, Inuyasha frowned as he took them in and determined it must be a woman considering how short and slim the figure was. And—fucking Christ, was she wearing a _hoodie_ and _sweatpants?_ In this weather? Was she _insane?_ She’d freeze her ass off! And why was she even standing there, anyway?

He shifted his gaze, spotted the popped hood of the car, and his expression cleared. Oh, shit. Car trouble. And judging by how miserable she looked, it was safe to say she’d run out of options to get herself out of this situation she was in.

“Ah, fuck,” Inuyasha cursed and ran a hand through his hair, face screwing up into an annoyed scowl. He _knew_ he should be the good Samaritan and offer to help her out, but he didn’t _want_ to, dammit. He wanted to go home, eat his buffalo wing pretzels, and numb his brain with bad movies on Netflix until he passed the fuck out and finally stopped thinking of _her_.

But he knew that if he didn’t help her, the guilt would gnaw at his brain until he’d inevitably give in and turn back to offer his assistance. Sure, he was an asshole, but he wasn’t _heartless_.

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha shook his head and started in her direction, grumbling under his breath about stupid wenches and their inability to think. Honestly what was she _thinking_ , coming out in his weather dressed like that? And she was _completely_ distracted, having not even noticed him yet and it was like she was just _asking_ for something to—

A crisp breeze ruffled his bangs and stung his face with icy pinpricks but Inuyasha felt nothing as he froze in his tracks, the scent that drifted over to him on that chilly breeze familiar, intoxicating, completely shocking.

_Utterly fucking hated._

It was _her_. Fucking _hell_ , it was _Kagome Higurashi,_ the one woman he was forced to be around five excruciating days a week, the overachiever that everybody at the office worshipped, and the bitch that fucking _loved_ pushing every single one of his goddamn buttons. She was annoying, bossy, stubborn as hell, and she was manipulative in that she always knew exactly what to say to get what she wanted. It seemed like the instant she was hired she hadn’t hesitated in climbing her way up the totem pole, making friends with the right people, playing the little teacher’s pet and bending over backwards to ensure her own conniving success.

Oh, she pretended she was innocent, of course, but Inuyasha knew better. He was positive she was up to something, because there was just no possible way for someone to go from a lowly company representative to one of the big honcho’s personal secretary within only _five months_ of being hired. It was just unheard of, not without having some kind of underhanded means to achieve it. Hell, his first promotion had been _three years_ after he’d started, and that was _seven_ years ago.

No, he _wasn’t_ jealous. He _wasn’t_. He just…couldn’t stand people that played the system and batted their eyes to get what they wanted. Sure, she acted all nice and friendly on the surface, but he knew the real her. She was a fucking viper, not afraid to return his fire with her own and oftentimes – not that he would _ever_ admit it – she left scorch marks from her lashing tongue and witty sass.

He’d never met someone who so beautifully rose to the challenge and if he were being honest, it was exhilarating almost as much as it was downright frustrating. Yeah, he liked he spirit, liked that she never backed down and gave as good as she got, but still, did she have to fucking gloat about it? She won their matches nearly as much as he had but at least he never rubbed it in her face.

…Okay, _fine_ , she didn’t so much as rub it in his face as quietly rejoice in her victory with little smirks, sly side glances, and hair tosses that always made her scent float over to him and that just riled him up even more, _goddammit_. But did she have to be so—fucking—maddeningly— _beautiful_ when she did it?

Scowling and ears pinning against his head as a low growl of irritation rumbled in his chest, Inuyasha glared at the bane of his existence then turned to look at his truck parked several rows behind her car and a little to the left. Thankfully she still hadn’t noticed him standing there yet and if he was super quiet, he should be able to make it to his vehicle undetected. He didn’t question himself as to _why_ it was so important to avoid her notice; it just _was_ , dammit. Period.

Snorting quietly to himself and stealing one last glance at the annoying woman to ensure she was still distracted – honestly, how foolish could she be? – Inuyasha stealthily made his way toward his pickup, wincing a little when the dirty snow crunched beneath his boots, but not stopping. He kept his ears trained behind him for any sign of her detection of him and his gaze zeroed in on his truck. Inuyasha tried to step as lightly as he could, no small feat for someone six-foot-tall like himself, but salvation was coming closer with every second that ticked by so it seemed he was doing alright.

Forty feet and closing. So far, so good. Thirty feet. _So_ close. Twenty-five. Twenty. C’mon, just a little more…fifte—

“Oh!”

Inuyasha froze. Shit. _Shit_.

“Wait—excuse me! Could you help me, please?”

Fuck it. Abandoning all attempts to be casual, Inuyasha cursed and darted for his truck, ignoring the startled gasp from behind him as he as he closed the scant remaining distance between him and sweet escape.

“Hey! No, please, wait!” The sound of snow crunching beneath dainty feet as she sought to go after him, her footsteps rapid and unsteady. “Don’t—I need help, my car died and I have no— _ah!_ ”

Inuyasha heard it as she slipped and fell to the snowy ground with a gasp but once again he paid it no mind as he yanked open the door and climbed inside without sparing her a glance. She was still pleading with him to stop as he shoved the key in and revved the engine, hurriedly pulling the door closed and a second later slamming the truck into drive.

“Wait, please! _Hey!_ Wait a minute!”

Jamming his boot onto the accelerator, Inuyasha fishtailed as he jerked the wheel toward the plaza exit, tires sliding across the slippery pavement but with expert maneuvering he straightened out in no time. The figure of Kagome Higurashi shrank in his rearview the further he drove away and he smirked in victory. Damn, that had been close. Foolish girl; that’s what she got for relying on a complete stranger—

Forced to brake at the red light that led onto the deserted street, Inuyasha watched via the review mirror as the usually strong-spirited Kagome Higurashi stopped waving her arms before dropping to her knees in the dirty snow, defeated, and the guilt that assaulted him right then was swift, intense, and surprising.

Growling at himself, Inuyasha scowled and tore his gaze away as his hands tightened on the wheel, amber gaze fixed on the abnormally long red glare of the traffic light. Dammit, why was it taking so long to turn green? It was eleven at night for fuck’s sake! There was nobody even on the road!

Another few seconds ticked by and on their own accord his eyes drifted back to the mirror, spotting the slumped over figure easily. Another wave of guilt stabbed at his chest as he watched her push herself to her feet, not even brushing off the wet slush that clung to her pants as she rubbed at her eyes. Aw, hell—was she crying?

His ears flattened and he gnashed his teeth together so hard his jaw ached, not even noticing that the light had turned green by this point. His brow furrowed, his claws dug into the leather of the steering wheel, and his gut churned uncomfortably. Dammit, this wasn’t _right_ —he shouldn’t be feeling _guilty_. She made his life hell, always tossing him superior little smirks at work, walking around all haughtily and snide, as if her scent _didn’t_ constantly tease him all damn day, as if she didn’t have a first class ass and long legs and a pretty smile, her soft voice carrying over to him as she talked with their coworkers, her melodious laugh as Miroku flirted with her and that friend of hers slapped him again—

Inuyasha groaned and dropped his forehead to rest against the steering wheeling, grimacing as he did it again, and again, and again. God _dammit._ He had to go and rescue her, didn’t he? No doubt she’d be stuck here all night if he didn’t, either that or she’d try and walk home in this single digit degree weather, and neither boded well for her.

Damn damn damn **fuck** _son of a bitch._ Yeah, that’s right; he very well may be an asshole, but he really _wasn’t_ heartless and Inuyasha didn’t think he’d ever be able to forgive himself if something happened to her because of said assholery. He may not like her very much, but that didn’t mean he wanted her to die or some shit and if he left now and she didn’t show up to work on Monday…

“Aw, dammit it all to hell,” Inuyasha groused, scowling as he jerked the wheel to the left and spun his back tires as he swung the truck back around to go save her pathetic human ass.

Kagome was just about to trudge back to her car to try Sango one more time and if that didn’t work, force herself to start the long, very cold walk home when the sound of tires spinning in the snow gave her pause. She turned around, not daring to hope, and when she spotted the familiar red truck swinging around and fishtailing before heading back over to her, the relief that swept through her body was so great she wanted to weep.

Positively beaming, Kagome swiped at her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself as she waited, wanting to hug this person and never let go for reconsidering. She didn’t even care that their first thought had been to abandon her; she was just grateful they had a change of heart and she didn’t have to walk home in the freezing weather because no doubt Sango was still too “busy” to answer.

The driver parked a little ways away and got out, leaving the engine running, and Kagome was already looking forward to sitting in the heated cab and thawing out her frozen fingers, nose, and ears. A man, she deducted, judging by the muscular build and height as he stomped through the snow toward her, hands in his pockets, and head bowed no doubt in an attempt to protect his face from the icy wind.

He stopped in front of her and Kagome leveled him with a truly grateful smile. “Thank you so much, I really thought you were—”

The man lifted his head, revealing glaring, _very_ familiar amber eyes, and the bottom dropped out of her stomach.

“Oh, god,” she whispered, horrified. “It’s _you_.”

Inuyasha Taisho, aka, The Rude Asshole from Work, scowled at her and snapped, “I _could_ have kept going and left your ass stranded out here in the cold, bitch.”

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and muttered, “I almost wish you had.”

“Fuck this,” Inuyasha growled and abruptly spun around to stalk back to his truck.

Kagome clenched her teeth and was almost tempted to let him leave like he almost had, but just as he opened the door, she relented and trying not to sound desperate, she cried out to him.

“Dammit—wait!” she yelled, following after him and to her surprised relief, he did, looking over his shoulder at her with a pissed off glower. Kagome huffed and avoided his gaze as she continued, “Look, I’m…I’m sorry, alright? Just…please don’t go. I really do need some help.”

There was silence, in which Kagome refused to look at him, cheeks burning from what she adamantly refused to believe was anything other than the cold. Then she heard the slam of a door being shut followed by heavy footsteps coming back toward her and she breathed a sigh of relief.

His boots came into her vision and steeling herself, Kagome forced her gaze back up to lock with the rich honeyed eyes of her rude but devastatingly handsome colleague. He was scowling but that was nothing new; she’d learned early on after meeting him that it was his default expression so she took no offense. His eyes, however, were strangely guarded and though she detected a fair amount of annoyance, there was something else she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

Then again, not being able to read him was also something that Kagome was used to whenever she was around him, so perhaps it wasn’t all that strange. For the life of her, Kagome could not understand Inuyasha Taisho and his very evident, unabashed dislike of her. From the moment she’d met him, he’d been nothing but rude, brash, and uncaring, mostly toward her, and she hadn’t a clue as to why. What had she gone to garner such treatment from him? Yeah, sure, she gave as got as she got now that she’d found her own cozy niche in the company and she knew him a little better, but it hadn’t always been that way.

At first she’d been nothing but polite and friendly, always greeting him with a smile despite the annoyed glare and scowls he gave her. She never let them get to her, merely brushing off his bad attitude and continuing her day. Kagome had always had a natural sunny disposition and she disliked arguing, so she chose to not let it bother her. And for some god-awful reason she even couldn’t begin to fathom Inuyasha didn’t _like_ her ignoring him so when she didn’t rise to his bait, he’d consciously seek her out and provoke her until she lost herself for a brief moment and snapped at him.

She would never understand why he always looked so pleased whenever she returned his quips with her own and essentially getting into one of their famous arguments. It was like he prodded her on purpose just to get a rise out of her and it was as infuriating as it was confounding.

Just— _why?_ She was a good employee, working her ass off that first month, catching the attention of the higher ups, and slowly working herself up the ladder. She was admired by many of her peers, had so many friends at the office, and she genuinely loved her job. She was never mean, or impolite, and she even bought coffee for everyone sometimes! The first time she’d brought in two trays of coffee and offered one to the grumpy half-demon, he’d snorted and promptly dumped his down the break room sink before stomping out without a backward glance.

She remembered how it had hurt and she’d gaped at him as Sango tried to explain that it had nothing to do with her; he was always like that. But then that hurt had swiftly turned to anger, and that had been when she’d started fighting fire with fire. No more would she put up with his rude comments, snide remarks, and totally uncalled-for glares. She had done nothing wrong to warrant such behavior and dammit, she _wasn’t_ going to let him ruin this experience for her. He wanted a fight? Fine.

_Game. On._

And now ever since that day it had been a battle of wits, each one daring to push the other further and further as the day dragged on until the inevitable happened and the whole office building was privy to their climatic blow out. They had both been reprimanded on more than one occasion that this was not professional workman ship and they were to immediate desist or be put on probation. There would always be a cease fire after that for a few days but then he’d make a snide jab, or she’d roll her eyes, and it was back to verbally duking it out.

She just wished he wasn’t so goddamn _attractive_ when he managed to catch her off guard and actually one up her. God, but those positively wicked smirks he’d give her did funny things to her insides, and all that _luscious_ silver hair… _nnnnggghhh_ she wanted to run her fingers through it, rub those adorable ears of his, and then see just how hard those muscles in his arms were. Good _lord_ , but the man was built and more than once she’d had to catch herself from leaning in and actually sniffing him because his aftershave was damn near addicting.

But then he opened his mouth and ruined it and she was reminded why he was her arch nemesis. He was rude, lewd, always making inappropriate comments about her work attire, and more than once she’d caught him staring at her ass before looking away with a dismissive snort. It was no wonder he and that pervert from accounting were such good friends; they were so much alike it was scary.

Ugh, it wasn’t _fair_. Why did it have to be _him_ that came to her rescue? And why did he have to look so _delicious_ in his dark jeans, leather jacket, and broad shoulders with the muscled chest and rich honey eyes and sterling hair—

“You done staring, bitch, or do you actually want my help so I can get the fuck outta this cold?”

God, it really was just astounding how he could make her go from zero to sixty with one simple comment. Kagome snapped her gaze to his and scowled at him but he was unaffected, golden eyes staring her own unwaveringly, lip curled in a perpetual sneer.

…Goddammit _HE WAS STILL SEXY **WHY** WAS HE STILL SO FUCKING SEXY?_

Telling herself that the flush on her cheeks was from the bitter wind, Kagome huffed and wordlessly jerked her head toward her car, stepping aside as she wrapped her arms around herself. Inuyasha roughly brushed past her to poke around under her hood and she glared at his back. _Rude_.

Completely ignoring her and trying not to smirk when her less than polite mutterings reached his ears, Inuyasha didn’t even have to look for more than thirty seconds to determine that her battery had taken a massive shit on her. It was done, completely dead, and she’d need to buy a new one, if not just an entirely new car altogether since it seemed this one was on its last legs already. He could smell the bitter scent of corrosion and burning wires and he was amazed she’d even made it to the store. Then again, this little trip was probably what had done it in, one last hurrah before calling it quits.

“Battery’s dead,” he announced, leaning back and shoving his head into his pockets again. “You ain’t going anywhere until you get a new one.”

Kagome actually rolled her eyes. “No shit, Sherlock,” she retorted and he cocked a brow. He didn’t think he’d ever heard her curse before. “I knew that much already.” She didn’t, actually. “What I need is a ride, so could you quit being such an asshole for two minutes and at least pretend you have a heart so you can drive me home before I freeze?”

Inuyasha scowled. “Well, gee, I dunno. Can _you_ stop being a massive bitch for _one_ minute and act like you even have an ounce of gratitude in that scrawny little body of yours? _I’m_ the one saving your ass here, remember?”

“So you keep reminding me,” Kagome snapped, seriously starting to wonder if it would be better to suffer the snow and wind so she wouldn’t have to put up with his bullshit. “Let me remind _you_ that—”

“And while we’re on the subject,” Inuyasha cut her off like she hadn’t even spoken and Kagome resisted the urge to scream. “Do you even have a single _shred_ of common sense rattling around in there, you stupid girl? Who in their right mind would come out in this weather dressed like _that?”_

He made a point to rack his eyes up and down her body, taking in her thin sweat pants and old hoodie with an air of distaste. At least she’d had the sense to bear a decent pair of boots, though they looked just about as beat up as her car did. Jesus, didn’t she own any winter outerwear that wasn’t falling apart?

“It was _supposed_ to be just a quick grab and go,” she hissed through her teeth, glaring daggers at him as her hands balled into fists. “And _you’re_ one to talk, Mr. ‘I’m-so-tough-all-I-need-is-a-leather-jacket.’”

Inuyasha snorted. “Please, I can withstand the cold much better than you puny humans can. And at least I actually had the sense to grab a jacket and not just a damn sweatshirt. How you managed to snatch the job of secretary I’ll never know,” he sneered and then narrowed his eyes at her. “But then again, maybe I _do_ know.”

Ooooh, he. Did. **_Not._**

“Don’t you _even_ go there,” Kagome growled at him and stomped forward to glower murderously up at him, hating that she had to tip her head back to maintain eye contact.

He scowled back at her and didn’t move away. “Bitch.”

“Jerk,” she fired back, dark eyes spitting fire.

“Oh that’s original,” he mocked, leaning down until he was nearly nose to nose with her.

“Shut up, you arrogant _prick_.” Kagome jabbed a finger into his chest hard.

“Make me, bossy wench.” He glared back, a lethal growl thundering in his chest.

“Rude asshole.”

“Stuck-up brat.”

“Childish bastard!”

“Manipulative twit!”

“Dickhead!”

“Titless bimbo!”

“Communist douche canoe!”

“ _You little_ —”

“Uh…”

Two sets of eyes, one burning amber, the other furious brown, whipped around to glare at the one responsible for daring to interrupt their passionate insult battle.

The store clerk stood awkwardly a few feet away, eyes wide, brown eyes magnified behind his glasses as he gaped at them bundled up in a large puffy jacket, scarf, and he held a cell phone in his gloved hand.

Without missing a beat, the duo pinned the unfortunate soul with twin looks of murderous rage and bellowed simultaneously, “What are you looking at?!”

The poor store clerk looked about ready to drop dead from fight, the color draining from his face and a pathetic little squeak falling from his mouth as he frantically stumbled away from the crazy customers. He spun around, slipping in the snow in his haste to get away as he held up the phone to his ear and pleaded to whoever was on the other line, “H-hurry!”

The arguing couple watched as the cashier scrambled away, looking ridiculous in his overly-large winter jacket and fuzzy brown bomberhat *****. When he was out of sight, they both looked at each other again, realized how very close they were, and with matching flushes they hastily backed away from each other, avoiding eye contact.

Snorting loudly and stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets, Inuyasha scowled up at the dark sky and growled, “This is stupid. Just get in the damn truck, wouldja? It’s fucking cold out.”

“Thank you, Captain Obvious,” Kagome muttered, pegging him with one last annoyed glare before spinning around and stomping to her car. Inuyasha scowled but said nothing, watching as she gathered her keys, wallet, and box of — were those _Twinkies_? — before locking up her car and not sparing him a glance as she stalked past him toward his idling truck.

Grumbling under his breath, Inuyasha followed after her, wondering just what the hell he’d been thinking turning around to save this ungrateful, stubborn wench.

Oh yeah. He didn’t want her possible death on his conscience.

Tightening his jaw, he heaved himself up into the driver’s seat and studiously avoided looking at his moody passenger as he shifted into drive and once more swung around toward the plaza exit. Kagome remained quiet, pouting as she crossed her arms and slumped in the seat, gaze directed out the window. She shivered and she clamped her arms harder against herself as if that would help warm her up, wishing he would turn the heat up, but refusing to ask.

Miraculously the light was green so he was able to turn onto the street and drive down the much clearer city street. After another minute of slightly strained silence, Inuyasha wordlessly reached forward and cranked up the heat.

More silence. Then, “Thank you,” Kagome muttered a tad bit mulishly, still not looking at him.

Inuyasha grunted and tightened his grip on the steering wheel, jaw clenched, brow furrowed, body tense. The strained, uncomfortable silence continued to stretch between them and it made him restless, hands flexing, ears flicking atop his head, fingers drumming against the leather as he fought to keep his legs still.

Kagome was utterly still, her shivering having abated now as she stared out the window. After stealing a glance, he couldn’t help but notice that her reflection in the glass looked drawn and tired and dammit, that guilt was back, stabbing him in the chest, flattening his ears and eliciting a growl to erupt in his throat.

Beside him, his passenger started at the sound and leveled him with a look that was a cross between wary and puzzled. Predictably he ignored her and she rolled her eyes, mumbling under her breath about childish idiots as her gaze dropped and landed on the white plastic bag sitting innocently in the middle console.

Curious, and because she really didn’t give a shit what he thought about her nosing around, she used a finger to pull back the edge a little bit to get a better view at the contents—and then gasped.

The sound snapped Inuyasha out of his thoughts and he cast her a side-long glance, brow furrowed.

“What?” he grumbled and turned his eyes back to the road, slowing down as he approached another red light. Because _of_ _course_ he’d catch every single fucking red light when all he wanted to do was dump her ass at her place then hurry home. Her scent was overwhelming in the small cab of his truck and _fuck_ it was distracting.

“It was _you_ ,” Kagome said, scandalized as she reached into the bag and pulled out the bag of tasty buffalo wing pretzel chips that she’d been craving all night. “ _You_ took the last bag, you cretin! These were the reason why I went to the store in the first place!”

Frowning, Inuyasha snatched the bag from her grip and tucked it away between him and the door, out of her reach.

Kagome scowled. “Oh, that’s mature,” she snapped, anger revived, ready to continue where they left off before the clerk interrupted. “God, this is all _your_ fault.”

Inuyasha straightened in his seat and gaped at her. Now wait just a goddamn minute— “How the fuck is it _my_ fault?” 

“Because if I hadn’t had such a shitty day at work because of _you_ , I wouldn’t have been so miserable and want to drown my sorrows in cheap wine and these _damningly_ addicting pretzels!”

Kagome was shouting at this point, the lid off the proverbial steaming pot, her boiling point _faaaaar_ beyond reached. She was at her limit with his insufferable attitude and infuriating ignorance, absolutely done altogether, and she was going to _let him know_. Ooooh, she was _sooo_ going to let him know.

Loudly.

Inuyasha looked incredulous for a split second at her completely groundless accusation and then his expression shifted into a familiar scowl, brows snapping low over his eyes and lip curling to showcase sharp fangs clenched in a furious snarl. Kagome was hardly fazed, her glower not once letting up even as he turned his attention back to the road and roughly maneuvered into the turning lane.

“I don’t know where the fuck you get off blaming _me_ for your weird hormonal woman feelings, but maybe if you had even a _shred_ of goddamn modesty at work, you’d be a lot better off than you are now!”

Kagome reeled back and her expression was a combination of incredulity and appalled. _“Excuse me?!”_

Snorting, Inuyasha didn’t even spare her a glance as he turned onto the street where Sakura Apartments were located. Kagome didn’t even think to ask him how or why he knew where she lived.

“Please,” he scoffed and cast her a side long glance, lip curled in derision. “You’re the biggest fucking kiss ass in that entire building, always walking around like your shit don’t stink just because you’re that fat bastard’s little secretary. Nobody else has got the balls big enough to put you in your place so it might as well be me!”

Utterly aghast at what she was hearing and disgusted at his crude analogy, Kagome barely resisted the urge to reach across the console and slap him as she bit out, “You _insufferable_ prick, I do _not_ walk around like—how _dare_ you suggest that I didn’t work hard to be where I am today! Don’t hate just because you’re jealous that I got a promotion in the first five months of being hired and you haven’t had one in _seven years!_ ”

“Like hell I’d ever be jealous of an annoying little two-faced bitch like you!” Inuyasha bellowed as he pulled into the complex’s parking lot. “ _For your information,_ you intolerable self-righteous little _brat,_ I haven’t changed jobs in seven years because I’m the only one that entire fucking building that can do what I do and do it _well!_ Without me the whole damn company would be screwed and they damn well know it!”

“Oh, now who’s being self-righteous?!” Kagome hollered and didn’t move to exit the truck when he eased into the parking spot reserved for her car. “Just because your brother is president doesn’t make you any less expendable than the rest of us! We would be perfectly fine without you and you know it! Hell, it’d be a lot more pleasant than it is right now without your constant growling and snide remarks!”

“That asshole has fuck-all to do with this conservation,” Inuyasha seethed, his voice a low growl as he roughly jerked his truck into park and spun around to face her with a black scowl on his features, “And fuck you say you don’t need me because _need_ I remind you that if it _hadn’t_ been for me, you’d still be—”

“Stop reminding me!” Kagome screeched and took great satisfaction in the way his ears pinned flat against his head at her pitch. “Need I remind _you_ , you infuriating jackass, that you didn’t have to turn around! You could have kept going and I would have just walked home! I don’t need _you_ or anybody else to save me!”

“And I already told you, you stupid bitch, I wasn’t gonna have anything that happened to you be on my conscience so shut up and just accept it already!”

Cutting the engine, Inuyasha whipped back around and got right in her face, the furious snarl curling his lip showcasing sharp fangs and Kagome told herself that the little thrill that crawled along the length of her spine had nothing at all do with it or how nice he smelled. Nope. None. Nada.

“Don’t make me laugh!” Kagome shouted and shoved the door open so hard it bounced back, furious at him, herself, at this whole goddamn situation and she just wanted to go to bed and forever it all happened.

Leveling him with an impressive snarl of her own, Kagome got right into his face this time and bit in a voice dripping with scorn, “Don’t pretend like you even have a conscience or a single compassionate bone in your body because we both know you couldn’t care less if something happened to me!”

Too angry, too emotional to register the way Inuyasha reeled back in surprise at that as his eyes widened, Kagome scowled and abruptly lunged forward to snatch the plastic bag that was still tucked between him and the door.

“And I’m taking these pretzel chips!” she screamed before exiting the truck, slamming the door shut, and hauling ass toward the stairs that led up to her apartment.

She was already halfway to the stairs by the time Inuyasha’s brain caught up with what just happened and the fact that she just stole his _buffalo wing pretzels_. He didn’t even think twice about it; with a pissed off growl, he ripped open his door and took off after the little thief, using his strength and speed to catch up to her in no time.

“Hey!” he barked from a few feet behind her and Kagome released a brief shriek of alarm before running even faster. “Dammit, you dirty little thief, those are mine! Give ‘em back!”

“No!” Kagome hollered back as she latched onto the railing and used her own momentum to swing around the corner, het feet nearly sliding out from under her in her haste to get away. “You owe me, you assface! It’s just payment for all the torment you put me through today— _ack!_ Back off, handsy!”

Claws missing the back of her hoodie by mere centimeters, Inuyasha cursed as she darted out his grasp once again and he had to catch the railing to keep himself from face planting onto the icy metal of the pathway. Kagome had her key in her hand and was frantically trying to jam it into her lock, heart pounding a mile a minute, breathing hard, hands shaking while her skin ignited with goosebumps that weren’t entirely from the night’s chill.

After what seemed like a small eternity, she finally steadied her hand enough to turn the lock on her door and she wanted to weep in relief, but she wasn’t able to open the door even an inch before a clawed hand suddenly wrapped around her own and forcibly yanked it back closed. Kagome gasped, jumped about a foot in the air, and then spun around to face furious looking half-demon that was trapping her between him and the door, ears pinned, fangs bared in a fearsome scowl, and his face cast in shadow made the twin pools of amber glowering at her appear to be glowing.

“Wench,” Inuyasha growled and Kagome _felt_ it like a physical sensation crawling over her skin, settling in the pit of her belly, igniting something warm and _very_ dangerous. “I swear to _fucking_ god, if you don’t—”

He never finished his threat. With a cry and a mighty heave, Kagome managed to shove him backward with enough force his back collided with the railing and she wasted not even a second more, spinning around, shoving open her door and darting into the safety of her apartment. She dropped everything and hurried to close the door, leaping forward before he had a chance to recover, but it was no use. She could practically feel his subsonic growl through the door as he threw his weight against it, stopping her from closing it all the way, even though she did her damnedest and grit her teeth as she determinedly pushed back, digging her feet into the floor.

It was like trying to move a brick wall, the door unyielding, the force Inuyasha was exerting much more powerful than her own, and he took full advantage. With a grunt and rough jerk that caused her to lose her grip, Inuyasha promptly ended her resistance and he wasted no time in pushing himself into her home, scowl firmly in place as he shoved the door firmly closed.

Kagome gaped at his gall to invade her home like this and then a second later her face screwed up into a scowl to match his own, brows snapping low over dark eyes flashing with righteous fury.

“You ass!” she screeched but he ignored her as he stalked forward. Kagome unconsciously took a step back and continued, “How _dare_ you just come in here— _get out!_ Get out of my house before I call the cops!”

Inuyasha actually paused at that, but then the smirk that slowly curled the corners of his lips upward was positively nasty and it had a knot of dread developing in her belly, heavy and uncomfortable.

“Yeah?” he sneered and the bastard looked triumphant as he said, “With what phone, bitch? I don’t see _yours_ anywhere, do you?”

Kagome stared at him as she tried to process just what that meant, and when realization dawned a second later, her eyes went wide, the color drained from her face, and her blood ran cold. Frantically and ignoring the arrogant half-demon before her Kagome ran her hands over her body, searched for the device she was _positive_ had been in her pocket—

…Right before she’d called Sango. And then promptly chucked the stupid thing onto the passenger seat after failing to get a hold of her.

Where it still was. Inside her dead car. In the store parking lot.

Before she could stop it, a moan of despair escaped her lips, but her misery was short-lived because in the next instant it was swiftly replaced by a burning rage that Kagome had never felt before. It boiled in her gut, spread through her veins, heating her blood and pumped the adrenaline through her body. Her face twisted into a scowl and then without warning Kagome launched herself at him with a shout of rage, hitting his chest, kicking at is knees, and all in all just trying to hurt the stupid man that made her life a living hell on a daily basis.

With a curse Inuyasha barely managed to hold her off before she landed any real blows, hands catching her wrists and twisting his body away from the knees that came precariously close to a certain part of his anatomy.

“What the fuck—knock it off!” he shouted, trying to keep his grip firm enough to keep her secure, but light enough so as to not hurt her.

“You’re such a jerk!” Kagome screamed at him and started yanking at her hands once she realized she was getting nowhere in striking him. “You _insufferable_ — _arrogant_ — _no_ _good_ — _bastard_ —”

“And you’re a bitch!”Inuyasha screamed back, bending down to get in her face as an act of intimidation but it had the opposite effect.

 _“I can’t stand you!”_ Breathing heavily, face flushed and dark eyes swirling with the heat of her anger, Kagome thrust her face into his and attempted to melt his eyes right out of their goddamn sockets.

“Yeah, well I can’t stand _you!_ ” Inuyasha fired back.

 _“Go to hell!”_ Apparently giving up on getting her hands back, Kagome started going for his shins with her feet, trying to get in contact with any part of him she could reach while he continued to dodge her every attack.

_“You first!”_

_“No!”_ With a vicious grow of her own she jerked her knee up in a blatant attempt to catch him in a very sensitive part of his body but he evaded it at the last second with some deft maneuvering, much to her annoyance.

“Dammit, bitch, I’m warning you!” Body tense, eyes blazing, and fangs bared in a lethal snarl that dared her to defy him _one more time_ , Inuyasha’s muscles were strung taunt, trembling with the restraint it took to rein in his rapidly fraying control. Fuck, but she was playing a dangerous game, treading on very _fucking_ thin ice, and if she pushed him one more fucking time—

“Or what?!” Kagome screamed, face flushed, dark eyes bright with the passion of her fury as she met his glare with her own, unafraid, the adrenalin pumping through her veins giving her the confidence she needed to face him head on. “There’s nothing you can do that can—”

With a positively feral snarl that had her stomach swooping and the breath catching in her throat, Inuyasha didn’t let her finish and used the grip he had on her hands to swing her around and slam her _hard_ against the door before pinning her hands above her head and slamming his mouth onto hers with a savage, demanding hunger that stole the very breath from her lungs.

He didn’t give her time to protest, to think, to even breathe as he ravaged her mouth with a desperation he hadn’t even been aware he’d had. Fangs nipping tender flesh, tongue demanding her compliance, her _submission_ , Inuyasha’s kiss was brutal and unforgiving as he poured months of pent up frustration into that one passionate connection, a kiss meant to tell her in no uncertain terms that she was _his_ and he was done with her paltry resistance.

She pushed, she prodded, she provoked, and now…

Now his bitch was going to learn exactly what happens when you piss off the dog.

Inuyasha had been expecting her to put up a fight, to struggle valiantly against him and try to escape his sudden assault or maybe even try to get in a few good punches. But to his surprise and infinite relief she gave into him damn near instantly with a heated moan and she arched against him, tilting her head as she kissed him back with equal fervor and urgency. Her eager response went straight to his cock and he growled his approval, the ruthless assault of his mouth on hers drawing out the sexiness little sounds from her to which he eagerly swallowed.

Lifting a leg and hitching her thigh against his hip, Kagome tugged at her hands, a wordless plea for him to release her as she rocked her hips against his own, moaning when the delightfully hard ridge of his erection pressed into the softness between her legs. She did it again and was suddenly supremely glad she’d decided forgo wearing panties when she’d changed after work because the lack of barrier was making her feel _everything_ through the thin material of her cotton sweatpants.

She rolled her hips, rubbing herself along that stiff length, and when Inuyasha released a fervent curse against her mouth, for some stupid reason it went straight to her core, a fresh wave of liquid heat making her throb, making her ache, and she whined. Kagome tugged at her hands again, needing to touch him, wanting to bury her hands in that glorious silver hair of his, but he was having none of it.

With a savage growl Inuyasha nipped her lip wordless demand for her to be still and shifted her wrists into one hand, still keeping them firmly pinned above her head while the other dropped down and grasped her thigh to pull her tighter against him. He groaned and after telling her to keep moving, keep working those hips against him, baby, he removed his hand to dive his fingers into her hair and roughly jerk her head back so he could latch his mouth onto the pale flesh of her throat.

The thrilling shock of his fangs dragging along her neck sent a jolt of searing electricity straight to her weeping center and Kagome released a sound that was something akin to a whimpering gasp. The hot lash of his tongue was quick to follow and when she emitted even more needy sounds as she rocked and writhed against him, Inuyasha couldn’t hold back the satisfied smirk that curled his mouth upward. Fuck, but she was so damn responsive and he loved that he could turn her into this wanton little thing desperate for his touch, for his cock, and he vowed that he was going to have her begging for it before he was through with her.

“So fucking hot,” he murmured and snapped his hips forward, driving his stiff cock against her snatch, relishing in her gasping moan. “So fucking wet for me, aren’t you, bitch?”

“Fuck you,” Kagome growled at him as she rolled her hips again, grinding herself against him and tipping her head back as the pleasure rocked through her body, turning her blood to fire, muscles clenching, hating how much he was making her want him, dammit.

“Don’t worry,” Inuyasha grunted and caught her mouth in a hot, bruising kiss that was all teeth and tongues before rumbling against her lips, “I plan to and it’ll be the best fuck of your life.”

“You’re such a dick,” Kagome hissed, yanking her arms in another attempt to free herself. Inuyasha only tightened his grip and nipped her jaw in reprimand with a sharp growl.

“You _want_ this dick,” he told her in a heated growl and blazed a trail of feverish kisses along the slender column of her neck as he deftly shackled her wrists with his other hand so he could reach down and urge her to wrap her other leg around him.

“Tell me,” he groaned against her throat, hissing through his teeth as he jerked his hips forward and abruptly wishing those damned sweatpants were gone so he could feel the hot wetness of her. “Tell me how much you want it. Tell me how much you want my cock to pound you into fucking oblivion.”

“God, shut up, you arrogant _asshole_ ,” Kagome hissed and jerked his head up so she could bite down on his lip before soothing the brief sting with her tongue as she ground herself against him again. He cursed, she laughed, but then her hands were suddenly free when he dropped both of his to cup her ass and roughly shove the other into her pants, fingers delving between her legs and discovering slick heat. 

“Fucking bitch,” Inuyasha growled as she cried out against his lips, hands diving into his hair while her hips worked against his hand, the pleasure intense, burning, so fucking good as it surged through her body.

Fingers digging into his shoulders, back arching, teeth biting down hard into her body lip, Kagome struggled to remember why this shouldn’t be happening, her mind hazy, the fog of lust preventing any logical thought from getting through. She stared at him from under her lashes, lips swollen from his bruising kisses and her face flushed from pleasure as panted for breath. Golden eyes, impossibly hot, burning her to the core, gazed back and a zing of electricity shot through her when bared his fangs in a sinful smirk and brushed his thumb against her clit.

“Oh, _god_ ,” Kagome gasped, eyes going wide as she tossed her head back and not even caring when it thudded against the door behind her. Desperately she rode his hand, whimpering, pulling at his shoulders, moving her hips, needing more and cursing herself because she did. Dammit, he wasn’t supposed to make her feel this good, she wasn’t supposed to crave him as much as she did, and _fuck_ how did he get so _good_ at this?

“Yeah, that’s it,” Inuyasha growled, watching as she rocked her hips against his hand, loving the complete look of rapture on his face and the sounds she made that arrowed straight for his aching cock. “Tell me how good it is, baby. Tell me how bad you wanna come on my hand, how bad you want my hard cock to fill this perfect pussy.”

He leaned forward until his lips brushed over hers, gaze boring into the dark, lust-glazed depths of her eyes and the growl that echoed in his throat was all satisfied male. Shifting his hand, Inuyasha ground the heel of his palm against her clit, loving the way she jerked and gasped, her body trembling as liquid heat coated his fingers. He released a lurid curse and kissed her hard, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, swallowing her moan and idly wondering if he’d ever been so hard before in his entire life.

Recovering from that intense bout of pleasure and dragging in deep lungfuls of air, Kagome tore her mouth from his and managed to level a narrow-eyed look at him as she fought to keep her traitorous body from seeking more of his sinful touch. God, she hated how fucking arrogant he looked, hated that little curl to his lips, hated how sexy he looked with that little flash of fang she saw as he released a primal growl that tightened her muscles and sent another delicious jolt of pleasure through her. She gasped, he smirked, and Kagome decided she needed to take him down a peg because she _wasn’t_ about to let him think he could play her body like a fine instrument.

He could, but that was beside the point.

“ _Please_ ,” Kagome muttered, the sneer in her voice obvious. “My vibrator would have gotten me off three times by now. On its _lowest_ setting. Don’t claim what you can’t back up, cocky bastard,” she hissed and then had the audacity to smirk at him.

Kagome would have laughed at how quickly his expression changed from conceited to downright furious had the deep, rolling growl that thundered in his chest not made her nipples tighten and her core to throb, the hollow ache intensifying, and she had to bite her lip to stifle the throaty moan that threatened to escape.

“Shut the _fuck_ up, bitch,” he snarled right before he crushed her mouth with his once more, fangs biting, tongue slicking against her own, and his hand abruptly withdrew from her pants to jerk her tighter against him before stepping away from the wall. Kagome clung to him, arms around his neck, thighs squeezing her hips as she kissed him back, hardly even noticing when he spun around and maneuvered his way through her dark apartment toward her bedroom. In fact so intent was she on the sensation of his fangs on her lip and his tongue in her mouth she wasn’t aware of anything until her back met the softness of her mattress and Inuyasha as kneeling above her, straddling her hips as he shrugged off his jacket and swiftly pulled his shirt over his head before tossing it carelessly to the floor.

Kagome only spared a few seconds to admire all that deliciously hard muscle bared to her for the first time before she rose up, hands darting for his jeans, hungry for more. But Inuyasha caught her hands with a savage snarl and roughly pinned them to the mattress above her head, his mouth covering hers and swallowing her cry of protest.

“God _dammit_ , you prick—"

“Shut up and don’t fucking move,” he growled and squeezed her wrists once in warning before reaching down and yanking her pants right off her legs in one swift jerk. He barked a rough, short laugh at her complete lack of panties and the smirk he gave her was entirely too conceited.

Despite herself Kagome felt her cheeks heat and she scowled at him, aiming a swift kick to his gut with her knee and when she missed, she tried scooting away, dragging herself up the bed. If he was going to be a jerk about it—

Clawed hands seized her legs and roughly dragged her back right where she was. Kagome yelped and tried squirming away, hating the way her traitorous body reacted to his rough behavior, but her hands were once more pinned down on either side of her head and a pair of blazing amber eyes glared down at her as fangs flashed in lethal warning.

“I told you not to _fucking_ move,” Inuyasha snarled and easily kept his grip when she struggled against him, bucking her body against his and attempting to knee him between the legs just because she damn well felt like. The half-demon put a stop to that by wedging a knee between her legs and leaning down to catch her mouth a punishing, savage kiss that demanded her compliance.

After several heated seconds in which he thoroughly ravaged her mouth and left her breathless, Inuyasha rose and up and ordered, “Shirt off, _now_ , or I’ll fucking shred it.”

He released her hands and with a groan Kagome obeyed, shivering as his hands slipped beneath said shirt and roughly palmed her breasts, fingers toying with her nipples, claws grazing her flesh and sending delicious ripples of pleasure to her weeping core.

“You’re such an _asshole_ ,” Kagome panted and after some difficulty managed to lift herself up enough to tug her hoodie off followed quickly by the plain cotton t-shirt she wore beneath it.

“Yeah, and you love it,” Inuyasha rumbled and bent down to nibble the tight peak of her left breast. “How else you gonna explain why you’re so fucking wet for me?”

Kagome would have fired back some smartass retort in reply, but then he sucked her nipple into his mouth and she lost the ability to breathe, let alone think. Her mouth opened on a soundless cry and her hands fisted in the blankets beneath her as her back curled, thrusting her chest into the scorching heat of his mouth. The scrap of his fangs against the sensitive skin of her nipple followed by the hot lash of his tongue sent shivers crawling along the length of her spine even as fire licked along her nerve-endings, setting her blood ablaze, and the ache between legs drew out a ragged moan from her lips. Her hips swiveled, bucked, instinctively seeking relief for the unbearable tension.

Inuyasha grunted and with a feral growl he turned his head and gave her other breast the same treatment as he nudged his knee forward and gave her the brief grieve of grinding against his thigh. The delicious friction of denim against the slick, bare skin of her folds was electrifying, searing through her body and Kagome moaned as she worked her hips against him, the pleasure good, _so_ fucking good.

“Mmm, yes, yes,” she breathed, tilting her head back, biting her lip as she canted her hips _just_ so and brushed her clit against the hardness of his thigh. “ _God_ , yes, right there—”

“No,” Inuyasha snarled and removed his knee from between her legs, reaching down and wrapping clawed hands around each of her slim thighs. Kagome cried out in protest and reared up to level him with a frustrated glare, but snorted in the face of her wrath and scooted himself backward.

“You fucking _bastard_ ,” Kagome screamed at him, core throbbing from unfulfilled relief, that hollow ache nigh unbearable now. God, she’d been so fucking _close_. “God _dam_ you—”

“I’ve waited too fucking long to taste this sweet pussy,” Inuyasha growled from between her legs, the heated amber of his eyes looking up her body and locking with impassioned pools of melted caramel. “And I’ll be damned if you’re gonna come anywhere but in my mouth or on my cock, so shut the fuck up already and enjoy it.”

And before Kagome could even begin to formulate a reply, Inuyasha dove forward with a soft snarl and devoured her slick folds with greedy laps of his tongue. Kagome’s entire body jolted from the shock of pleasure that swamped her body but he hardly noticed, too intent on her taste, groaning as sucked and licked and ate her the fuck out to the best of his ability. She tasted absolutely fucking divine and his pleased growls nearly drowned out the sound of her fervent moaning, but he still heard them and the steel length concealed in his jeans, already rock hard, throbbed in response to her enthusiastic enjoyment to his mouth.

Unable to bear the ache any longer, Inuyasha reached down to unfasten his jeans and Kagome’s hands in his hair, shoving his mouth firmly against her hot sex, assured that he did not pause in his hedonistic activity. He grunted in relief as he freed his erection and wasted no time in wrapping his fingers around his thick length, groaning as he stroked himself in time to the fervent lashes of his tongue against her slick folds while his other hand found her clit.

Kagome felt more than heard him groan against her center and when he released a torrid curse before delving his tongue deeper into her wet heat, she arched off the bed with a rough shout. He chuckled and nibbled her lips, fangs gently teasing, wicked tongue flicking at her clit and delving inside for a deeper taste, and Kagome tugged his hair in retaliation, fingers finding and stroking the softness of his ears. Inuyasha gave a choked gasp and quickened the pace of his hand as he sought to make her come with him, sucking hard at the bundle of nerves and using his other hand to glide fingers through liquid fire, teasing, stroking, wanting to see her come undone by his sinful touch.

Moaning unabashedly now, hips bucking and hands leaving his hair to grab onto her own breasts as the pleasure mounted, threatening to toss her into the waves of ecstasy, Kagome somehow found the strength to open her eyes and look down her body, the sudden need to see him eating her out too tempting to ignore. Dark, impassioned eyes locked with half-lidded, heated amber and biting her lip her gaze drifted lower before widening when she saw his hand wrapped tightly around his cock, jerking himself as he continued to suck and lick at her sex and the sight was her undoing.

With a hoarse, wordlessly cry Kagome’s thighs clamped tightly around Inuyasha’s head and she came hard, the tightly wound spring in her belly releasing with such a force her entire body jolted from the rushing pleasure. Inuyasha groaned and with a few more tugs of his hand he came with her, the taste of her in his mouth enhancing his own orgasm. Greedily he lapped up her honey and removed his hand from his semi-hard cock, the release having taken the edge off, but did it in no way satiate his hunger for her. No, he wanted to feel her come again, but this time around his cock and the thought was enough having him rearing to go once again.

With one last languid lick of her snatch, Inuyasha leaned back, licked his lips and took her in with hooded honeyed eyes. Face flushed, chest heaving, body quaking, and hands still lightly gripping her breasts as she concentrating on regaining her breath, she looked positively fucking ravished and he loved it. He gave a pleased, satisfied growl and with quick movements he stood from the bed to kick off his boots before removing his boxers and jeans.

Kagome’s eyes fluttered open when he settled back over her body, naked and sexy and deliciously hard, moaning when his cock nudged the oversensitive flesh of her center. He growled and Kagome tipped her head back as his mouth came down, covering hers with a savage hunger that was eagerly returned, hands diving into his hair, the fire in her belly returning anew as he ground against her.

“Condom,” Kagome gasped against his mouth and threw out a hand to blindly grope at her nightstand. Inuyasha grunted and reached over, swatting her hand away so he could pull open the draw and retrieve a square packet before siting up and tearing it open.

Small hands joined his own in sliding it down his cock and Inuyasha groaned when Kagome took a moment to explore the thick length, fingers brushing along the underside, across the throbbing head, and dipping between his legs to stroke his balls. He cursed and seized her hands, once more pinning them to the bed and he leaned down to capture her smirking mouth with his own.

“Bitch,” he growled and the word lacked the condescending tone in which he usually addressed her with, but Kagome didn’t have time to dwell on it for long.

Wedging himself between her thighs, one hand braced on the bed beside her while the other clamped possessively onto her hip, Inuyasha caught her gaze, growled, and drove his cock into her tight sheath with one solid thrust. The shock of finally being surrounded by the hot, tight clench of her core was intense and the hoarse shout that ripped from Inuyasha’s mouth mirrored Kagome’s cry of pleasure and he barely gave her time to adjust before he was moving, thrusting in and out of her slick heat at a bruising pace Kagome could only hope to keep up with.

Moaning, gasping, panting as her lover pistoned into over and over again, Kagome writhed and clawed at his shoulders, racking her nails down his chest, meeting his thrusts with her own and loving every second of his rough fucking. There was nothing gentle or sweet about it and that was what they both wanted, what they craved. This had been a long time in coming and they both knew it; they had just been too damn stubborn to realize their fervent dislike had been disguised as powerful, unadulterated lust, their pent-up frustrations finally exploding in a frenzy of heated touches, growled demands, and whimpered pleas.

Frantic, desperate, and with a sense of urgency he couldn’t begin to explain, Inuyasha did his level best to pound her into the mattress and Kagome was more than happy to let him give truth to his earlier words and give her the best fuck of her life. His deep groans were answered by her moans for more and her every whimper was drowned out by his hedonistic growls.

Darting a hand out and digging his claws into the wooden headboard, Inuyasha delivered a harsh, grinding thrust that elicited matching groans from them both and he dipped his head to swallow the sound with his mouth, slipping his tongue inside for a deeper taste.

“So fucking tight,” he growled against her lips, fangs nipping, breathing labored. “God, you feel so good—”

“Shut up and fuck me harder, asshole,” Kagome hissed and wrapped her legs around his hips but when the jerk purposely slowed his pace and teased her with short, shallow thrusts she growled and decided to take matters into her hands.

Before Inuyasha knew what was happening, Kagome had reared up, shoved his shoulders, and suddenly he was on his back with gloriously naked and beautiful woman straddling his thighs, cock still buried deep inside her. Then she started to ride him and he abruptly decided he could definitely live with this, growling at the sight of his thick length gliding in and out of her tight sex as she braced her hands on his shoulders and rocked against him. His hands went to her hips and aided her with his strength, lifting her up and slamming her back down onto him while raising his hips to meet her.

Kagome moaned and he lifted his head in time for her mouth to come crashing down on his while her arms braced herself on either side of his head. His hands slid to her ass, grinding her against him as he rocked into her and together, they found a hard rhythm that had both of them moaning at the intense pleasure. 

Trailing her mouth from his lips down to his neck, Kagome bit and sucked at his neck, seeking to leave her own marks, and his low grunts told her he liked what she was doing. She moved further down, flicking her tongue against each of his nipples and gently nibbling the flesh before leaving more bite marks across the expanse of his muscled chest.

Though he was loving the attention she was giving his body, his release was fast approaching, every grind, every roll of her hips bringing him even closer and with a groan he rolled her back underneath him. Kagome gasped but it turned into a heated moan when he sat up, grabbed her thighs, and snarled as he fucked her with hard, fast strokes of his hips. The easy glide of his cock in and out of her wet snatch was one of the most erotic sights he’d ever seen and his lips peeled back off his fangs as he watched himself fuck her and _well_.

“In— _Inuyasha_ ,” Kagome cried out, body arching, head thrown back against the mattress and with a start Inuyasha realized that had been the first time she’d called out his name. White-hot heat soared through his veins, the coil in his gut snapped, and the tight clench of her muscles around his cock drew out one last ragged groan as his climax crashed through him, powerful, intense, all consuming.

“K-Ka— _gome_ ,” he growled through clenched teeth, eyes squeezed shut as his body shuddered with the force of his orgasm and beneath him Kagome’s body was spasming, hips bucking as her vision went white and mind-numbing pleasure the likes which she’d never felt before swamped her entire being. Fire burned through her veins, exploded in her stomach and spread outward until she felt consumed by the euphoric inferno.

With a few more involuntary jerks of his hips, Inuyasha collapsed on top of her with a ragged groan, panting for breath as his rested his head on her chest. In similar conditions Kagome released a weak moan and settled he hands on his sweaty back, tangling her fingers in his hair as together they simple lie there and caught their breath.

A small eternity passed in which neither moved, the realization of what just hovering in the air between them, but both reluctant to bring it up. Kagome closed her eyes and with a grunt Inuyasha heaved himself off of her, hissing when he slipped out of her warmth, and wordlessly he got off the bed before retreating to the bathroom.

Kagome continued to lie there, blinking up at the ceiling as her heart rate returned to normal and the sweat cooled from her body. When Inuyasha returned a moment later, to her surprise he crawled back into bed, slipping under the covers and turning his back to her. Still Kagome said nothing and left the warmth of the bed to use the bathroom as well, taking a moment to run her finger through her hair and splash some cold water on her flushed face, but not looking at her reflection too long in the mirror.

Then, steeling herself, she shut off the lights in her apartment, locked her door, and withdrew back to her bedroom where she crawled beneath the covers with him, turned her back to his, and closed her eyes.

**-X-**

Kagome woke up to the not so unpleasant sensation of claws trailing along her bare side and a soft, warm mouth planting open-mouth kisses to the back of her neck and shoulder. She blinked as her mind fully came back online and she sighed, closing her eyes as she allowed herself, just for a moment, to revel in his caresses.

She felt his chest rumble against her back as his hand dipped and brushed his claws against the soft skin of her stomach, just below her navel, and despite herself, Kagome tensed as the breath caught in her throat. Inuyasha froze, his hand pausing against her stomach, mouth stilling on her shoulder.

Kagome sucked in a breath and sat up, bringing the sheet with her, and Inuyasha sighed as he rolled over onto his back and tossed an arm over his eyes.

Sitting with her back to him, holding the sheet to her chest and staring at the carpeted floor where their clothes were strewn about, Kagome bit her lip and closed her eyes, fighting back the ridiculous urge to cry. God, she knew it was going to be awkward, but this…she hadn’t anticipated this heavy silence, the air between them uncomfortable and strained. She was actually a little surprised that Inuyasha was still here; she’d thought he would have been long gone by the time she woke up.

It was just after seven am and since either of them had to work on the weekends, she supposed it sort of made sense, but still. The silence dragged on and the only thing she could hear was his breathing behind her.

Finally, unable to take it any longer, Kagome braced herself, closed her eyes again, and broke the heavy silence between them.

“I thought…” She paused, sighed, and tried again. “You hate me.”

It was a statement, not a question, and behind her Inuyasha grimaced. He decided he might as well be completely honest with her given what had happened last night. She deserved that much from him at least, even if this was the last time she’d ever speak to him, and strangely that thought hurt more than he thought it would.

“I never hated you, Kagome,” Inuyasha admitted, his voice a low rumble as he dragged a hand down his face with a heavy sigh. “I was…fuck, I don’t know. Jealous, I guess.”

Kagome digested that in silence, relieved that he actually didn’t hate her like she’d believed. “That I got a promotion only after a few months,” she hedged, trying to understand.

“No,” he answered and surprised, she turned her head enough to send him a curious glance. He wasn’t looking at her, though, his gaze directed at the ceiling with a thoughtful frown. “I know it sounds kinda petty and ridiculous, but I was jealous because everybody liked you right off the bat. You made friends with pretty much fucking everybody on the floor and you were so… _nice_. People were drawn to you, wanted to impress you and please you and shit, I hated it because I wanted your attention for myself. I was jealous that you were liked, and I wanted people to _not_ like you so I could—”

He cut himself off with a growl and shook his head, avoiding her gaze as he finished with, “I know it’s stupid and selfish but I couldn’t help it. That’s why I was always so rude and goaded you into arguing with me. I thought maybe if people saw that side of you, they would…”

Inuyasha trailed off and clamped his jaw shut, reluctant to confess anything more, but he didn’t need to. Kagome understood, and the warmth that bloomed in her chest was a happy reprieve from the usual annoyance and resentment she felt when around him.

The corners of her lips twitched upward and shifting around on the bed until she faced him, Kagome tucked her knees underneath her and waited until he flicked his eyes over to hers. She smiled at him and Inuyasha blinked, definitely not expecting that.

“So in other words,” she began softly and Inuyasha was positively entranced by her smile, the warmth in her eyes, and the fondness in her voice. “You liked me from day one and you wanted to be my friend, too.”

Despite himself the corners of his mouth flickered with the hint of a grin. Shifting onto his side, Inuyasha boldly reached out and caught a strand of her hair with his fingers, enjoying the silkiness and the way her breath caught in her throat.

“I think the word ‘friend’ is a little tamer than what I had in mind,” he murmured and Kagome gasped at the flash of desire she saw in his eyes.

“Oh,” she breathed and could do nothing as Inuyasha hooked the back of her neck with his hand and slowly, to give her plenty of time to back off, drew her in to press his mouth to hers in a slow, languid kiss that was a very long time in coming.

Kagome kissed him back with gentle sigh, her eyes fluttering closed, smiling as she released the sheet to weave her fingers into his hair. Nothing at all like the harsh kisses of last night, this exchange was slow, lazy but still held the same amount of toe-curling passion. Inuyasha took his time exploring her mouth, nibbling her lower lip, giving pleased little rumbles when she slicked her tongue along his.

“You know,” Kagome rasped after several heated minutes, tilting her head back when her lover dipped his head to lavish her throat with kisses instead, “I never hated you, either.”

“Yeah?” he growled and she could feel his grin against her neck. His arm slid around her middle and tugged her forward until she was lying beside him, pressed flush against his chest.

“Yeah.” Arms slipping around his neck, Kagome hummed as he kissed her again and her lisp curved upward into an impish smile as he breathed, “But you’re still the most insufferable man I’ve ever met.”

Inuyasha chuckled and swiftly rolled himself on top of her, one hand in her hair, the other cupping her jaw as he kissed her, lazy, drugging presses of his mouth against her own that reignited the fire to burn in her belly.

“And you’re still the most infuriating woman I’ve ever known,” he returned and she giggled against his lips.

“Inuyasha?” Kagome whispered as he trailed heated kisses down her neck, his hands skimming her sides and settling on her hips.

“Mm?” He kissed the hollow of her throat and nipped her collar bone, sampling her delectable skin with his tongue.

“Thank you,” she breathed and Inuyasha paused, lifting his head to cock a brow at her. She simply smiled, cupped his face, and said, “For coming back for me and not leaving me stranded in the middle of a parking lot to freeze my ass off.”

Huffing out a breath that might have been a laugh, Inuyasha shook his head and leaned down to rest his forehead against her own, unable to keep the grin off his face as he stared into dark, beautiful eyes.

“You’re welcome, Kagome,” he rumbled and brushed a tender kiss across her lips, “But do me a favor. Next time you get stranded in freezing temperatures, for the love of god wear more than just a damn hoodie and sweatpants.”

Kagome huffed a laugh. “You are _insufferable_.”

“You love it.”

“Mmm, kiss me and find out how much I do.”

With a rasping laugh, Inuyasha did.


End file.
